The disclosure relates generally to optical communication cables and more particularly to optical communication cables including one or more features configured to protect the cable body from interaction with components located within the cable jacket. Optical communication cables have seen increased use in a wide variety of electronics and telecommunications fields. Optical communication cables may contain or surround one or more optical communication fibers. The cable provides structure and protection for the optical fibers within the cable.